Studies of the cellular physiology of various lung cells will be pursued. These studies involve both normal lung cells and the changes associated with hypoxia and with oxidant injury. The approaches include: 1. Measurements of redox rations of NAD plus/NADH and NADP plus/NADPH. 2. Measurements of the activites of key energy metabolism enzymes and related metabolic variables. 3. Studies of transport mechanisms of water, cations and macromolecular chemical species. 4. The implantation of "de novo" enzyme activity. 5. Therapeutic trials in animals of possible agents directed against pulmonary O2 toxicity.